Fallen Holly
by DNACat
Summary: When Hollyleaf left the tunnels, Fallen Leaves felt he could never feel whole again, losing the she-cat that filled him since his friends and family left. But when he is given the chance to feel the air run in his lungs again, to see and feel the sun on his back again, will he do it? Even when the tunnels is all he knows?
1. Chapter 1

**When Hollyleaf left the tunnels, Fallen Leaves felt he could never feel whole again, losing the she-cat that filled him since his friends and family left. But when he is given the chance to feel the air run in his lungs again, to see and feel the sun on his back again, will he do it? Even when the tunnels is all he knows.**

 **{Hollyleaf and Hazeltail do NOT die in this story. This is amber eyes Fallen Leaves.}**

 **Chapter 1**

Fallen Leaves lay in the tunnels, water still rushing in his ears. He relived the favourite moments of his life in his head.

Becoming a softpaw. Being told he was ready to be a sharpclaw. Meeting Jaypaw. Meeting Hollyleaf. Only four moments were treasured in my heart.

I glanced up the tunnel Hollyleaf had fled through, heart beating as I spotted a single tuft of black fur. She had left so suddenly, we had been so happy but now I felt alone and afraid. "Why did you leave? We were so happy." I called out only to know no one would hear me.

I got up, and went off into the tunnels, my mind telling me that the others were waiting for me somewhere. But my heart told me to flee through the tunnel, to go find Hollyleaf.

"Why did this wretched place curse me to lie here forever? Why can I not leave to be happy with her?" I hissed angrily, head drooping in defeat.

"You're destiny was written way before you were kitted, Fallen Leaves. You know that." A voice rasped in my ear. Rock. "But why, Rock? Why was it written this way? Why did I drown that day, to never be found by my friends and family, never to be welcomed back as a sharpclaw?" I questioned him.

"The Tribe of Rushing Water would have never been founded, a sad destiny for you, but one that had a big part in the past." Rock gasped, his white eyes narrowed.

"But why? Why could I not be happy." I wailed to him.

"Think, Fallen Leaves. You would have never met Hollyleaf, would you?" Rock mewed to me, trotting up. Fallen Leaves mused over this. Rock was right, I would never have met the she-cat of his dreams if he had not had this destiny. "You're right, but I dreamt of hunting for my mother, father and all the others." I protested furiously.

"I know, Fallen Leaves. But your destiny is not over yet.".

"What?".

"You're destiny isn't over.".

"What are you saying?".

"Do you want to live again, is what I'm saying." Rock grumbled.

The world seemed to collapse in happiness on top of me. Another chance to live? To see other cats? To meet Hollyleaf once more? To feel the sun beat down on top of me? "Yes!" I mewed eagerly, "I'd do anything!".

"You're eager aren't you?" Rock chuckled, though still his face showed no emotion.

I nodded, my heart thumping. This was my chance! To be reunited with life and the she-cat of any tom's dreams. "Can I be reborn now?".

"Oh ho, ho! It is not that easy, Fallen Leaves. Just sleep and wait. Live on this life. Wait." Rock mewed, flicking his bald tail, turning and slowly fading away.

"But I want to go back-" I protested but Rock had already left, leaving my alone in the caves the only sound the dripping of water. I stared at the ground shaking. Would it really happen? Would I really feel the water trickle down my back again? Would I feel the rock beneath my paws? Or was Rock just teasing me? "Please, my ancestors. Let me get my one true dying wish." I murmured, turning and heading into the deeper tunnels, to begin my caterwauling only to find no reply and to trail on in search of my friends and family forever.

I lay in my nest, a slight bit of moss, though I felt nothing. I had many nests, this one just a bit of moss I found washed up. Why had I drowned? Why couldn't I have been made a sharpclaw? Why had we heard of the water breaking the dam known as earth that would wash away any cat? Why did it have to be this way?

Yes, I may have never met Hollyleaf, but my life would've been perfect. I could've at least met a she-cat in my group that was a close resemblance, though I don't any she-cat could make my legs shake and tremble and my heart melt.

"Fallen Leaves?" That rasp raised my heart. I turned to see the hairless cat that I longed to see for the news that he bared. "Yes, Rock?" I asked him, bounding up.

"StarCan are waiting." Rock grumbled back.

"What do you mean, Rock?" I asked him, before a single slash of paws came down on my neck.

"This is the only way for you to be reborn." Rock whispered into my ear, smiling creepily but his eyes shone with happiness for me.

Then the world went black, I was falling, nothing around to stop me. I wailed, but no sound came from my wide open mouth. My paws. My paws that sparkled were beginning to fade, slowly but surely.

My eyes began to flash open and shut against my will, as a black face with those attractive green eyes began to laugh in front of me, changing to a grey tabby tom who's blind eyes were curious but mouth was pursed in a focused way.

"This can all come back." A voice whispered in my ear as everything finally went back to darkness.

A soft 'thud' indicated I had hit something. I peeked open an eye and was almost blinded by light. "Where am I?" I rasped in surprise, unsheathing my claws and gently scraping the ground. Then I realized. I _felt_ it. I _felt the ground_. I smiled and looked down, seeing my ginger and white body.

Then my memory went blank, I forgot who I was. Good question, who am I? I only have flashes of memories of a black she-cat with dark green eyes, water gurgling, dark tunnels and a ginger tabby she-cat with a white stomach wishing me luck for something. "Becoming a sharpclaw.". What's a sharpclaw?

I looked around, a dark forest surrounded me.

Where was I?

Why am I here?

What happened to me?

 **HELLO. IS IT ME YOU'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR?**

 **Is it too late now to say sorry? Sorry, I'll stop with the song references now.**

 **MEEP.**

 **I'm too lazy for allegiances! :3 MEEP. So, did you like this? I did this because I personally ship these two, as Hollyleaf deserves love and Fallen Leaves is so lonely, and they seem perfect for each other.**

 **{If you despise this ship, please leave without a comment. We do not need 20 reviews on how bad this couple is. It is a great couple to me and many others.}**

 **Stick around! There'll be more! {And I'm working on writing the Blood Lake chapter!}**

 **Goodbye my DNA Samples ;)**

 **~DNACat**


	2. Chapter 2

_What happened to me?_

The question rolled around in my mind, as I stumbled in confusion around the dense and dark forest around me. The night stars above me twinkled, I staring up at the sky, admiring them but still worry and confusion fought in my mind.

Leafs crunched under my paws as I trotted on, no longer stumbling as I regained balance. "Help." I called out quietly, looking around, glancing over my shoulder in fright of someone following me.

But no reply came, only the whispers of the trees, as if they were talking about me _watching_ me. "Help!" I called, a little louder.

But still came no sound, only the silence even the trees becoming silent. "Why will no one help me?! Where am I?!" I wailed out, flopping onto the ground, all hope and confidence sucked out of me that cats would find me. I was isolated.

As I had been in the tunnels in which I did not remember. "Why will no one help me?" I sobbed gently.

"Oh someone will help you." A voice whispered, "Go, go find those who will shelter you gladly.". I perked my ears but the voice did not return and no cat was staring at me. I got up, legs shaking from exhaustion but I walked on, whispering for help.

"Bramblestar, do you sent that?" A she-cat voice asked into the night, I perking my ears and turning my head to it.

"What, Squirrelflight?" A gruffer voice replied, a ruffling of ferns.

"Help!" I wailed out, kicking up leaves for attention.

"Rogue?".

"Probably."

"Chase it or give it a drastic injury?".

"Let's jus' see shall we?" A voice grunted, this Bramblestar, I guessed.

I glanced at the slight bits of snow and amber leaves that had fallen and lay down, hoping my pelt would give me some form of camouflage. A ginger she-cat with a single white paw leapt out of the undergrowth, eyes flicking around for signs of life.

Her eyes rested upon me, I realizing with a sharp jump back that she had spotted me despite my pelt blending in perfectly. She jumped and pinned me easily, growling angrily. "Get off our territory, rogue!" She spat angrily, pelt bristling.

"Squirrelflight!" A brown tabby tom with warm amber eyes hissed at her. Squirrelflight tossed a look back and reluctantly retreated, but when the brown tabby pressed himself against her, she smiled and pressed against him as well.

Alongside them stood a snowy white tom, his fur ruffled as if a monster had just killed a cat in front of him.

A longlegged golden-brown tom his eyes narrowed and pelt bristling.

A ginger and white she-cat who was standing, looking like she was facing her archrival as she stood bravely alongside the white tom.

"Why are you here? This is ThunderClan territory!" The brown tabby asked me, though he sounded like he was trying to keep calm his voice was sprinkled with anger.

"What's a ThunderClan? Is that where I am?" I asked confused and dazed. Squirrelflight glanced at the brown tabby tom. "Who are you?" She turned her head to me.

"I don't know. I don't know how I got here. And I don't know where I am!" I mewled almost as pitifully as a newborn kit.

"Bramblestar. I don't think he's a threat. He can't remember his own name!" Squirrelflight mewed to him, her dark green eyes staring into his amber.

"Fine. But I want Cloudtail watching him until we get back." Bramblestar nodded, amber eyes flicking over me. I simply hung my head and submitted as they guided me through the forest.

"Papa, mama! You're back. Who's he?" An orange tabby she-cat bounced up, practically tackling me. I chuckled uneasily as the white tom hauled her off of me. "A rogue who forgets his own name." Squirrelflight explained, trotting over and giving her a lick between the she-cats ears.

"Mama! I'm an apprentice now! I don't need you to wash me!" The orange tabby protested leaping out from under her mother.

Squirrelflight chuckled at her, "You'll always be _my_ kit, Sparkpaw.". Sparkpaw grumbled something that I could not hear. "Thanks for waiting here, Sparkpaw. I was expecting you to have leapt away to go hunt or follow us." The brown tabby chuckled at Sparkpaw.

Sparkpaw dipped her head, "Surprised papa?" She giggled.

"A little." Her father teased, nudging her with a paw. Sparkpaw smiled and leapt into the woods, "Come on! They're probably all wondering where we are!" She called over her shoulder to us.

I was guided through the dense forest, the darkness lifting as morning fog began to fly around the oak trees.

"Come on." Bramblestar mewed to me as the sound of cats talking and getting up became louder with every pawstep. We picked up pace, the Bramblestar and Squirrelflight's kits bounding away, squealing and yelping in delight. "Alderpaw, Sparkpaw, calm down! The queens are probably thinking that ShadowClan are attacking you're running so fast!" Squirrelflight called after them, rolling her eyes.

"What's a queen?" I asked curiously. They sounded important, and they must have been if they weren't to be disturbed. "A she-cat that is expecting. Or waiting for kits, like I had to wait for Alderpaw and Sparkpaw." Squirrelflight explained, chuckling at my surprised expression, "What expect something different?".

"A little." I murmured in reply.

"Come on, Squirrelflight, rogue! We're entering the camp!" Bramblestar's gruff voice called out for us.

"Would you like us to call you anything, rogue?" The ginger and white she-cat asked, trotting to catch up with us.

"Leaves." I murmured, the name ringing in my head.

"Ok then, Leaves." Squirrelflight nodded, I simply nodding back.

We slipped through a bracken tunnel into a wide open hollow, cats waking and sharing prey. My mouth watered but when I approached the pile in which they stored said food, a black tom placed a paw in front of me menacingly, "Get back, rogue. This is _our_ food. Not for _rogues_ like _you_." He snarled bitterly. I dipped my head in submission turning and leaving, but not before cheekily flicking him on the nose with the tip of my tail.

"Wait, a ginger and white tom? You don't mean _Fallen Leaves_ do you?" A strangely familiar female voice asked as I saw Bramblestar, Squirrelflight and a few older cats gathered together.

"Who's Fallen Leaves?" Squirrelflight asked, turning from the group, eyebrows raised.

"A cat I met in the tunnels!" The she-cat replied excitedly.

I turned my head to see a black she-cat with enchanting dark green eyes bound out of one of the dens and turn her head to me. "Fallen Leaves! It is you!".

I tilted my head in confusion as she tackled me and pinned me playfully, "I missed you! You said you'd never be able to leave the tunnels with me no matter how hard you wished!".

"What?".

"Fallen Leaves?" She murmured nervously and anxiously, getting off me slowly, worry and pain filling her eyes, "You remember me, right? Hollyleaf?".

The flashes of a black she-cat flared in my mind and her laugh, and it made my heart melt. But I couldn't remember her name. "H-Hollyleaf? D-Do I know you?" I stammered, raising a paw to my head in pain as my mind was set alive with memories of her laugh and face.

"Fallen Leaves are you ok?" She asked me, nudging me.

"I'm not Fallen Leaves. I'm a confused cat who doesn't know where he is!" I hissed angrily, falling to the floor as memories danced in my mind singing in glory as I let out yowls of pain.

"Jayfeather, help!" Hollyleaf hissed for her brother, the grey and blind tabby tom rushing from his den, unknown herbs to me clamped in his jaws. He dropped one in front of me. "Go to the den in which I left and stay there. Eat that," He indicate to the herb he had dropped in front of me, "And sleep.".

I grumbled something, not trusting him but Hollyleaf nudged me up and I reluctantly was guided to Jayfeather's den. I lay in a nest as Hollyleaf nudged the herb to me I swallowing it and falling asleep only a split sun creak { **second** } later.

"I promised you to relive, Fallen Leaves. But I did not promise memory." A voice whispered in my ear in the darkness of sleep.

I jolted my head up and saw the memory of Hollyleaf, her smile wide and proud. A heart 'thump' began to build up as the memory began to move of Hollyleaf laughing, her voice echoing in my ears. What did we have that connected us? What did we have in our past that made me have this ONE single memory of her?

"Is he alright Jayfeather?" Holllyleaf's whisper came.

"He's _fine_ Hollyleaf. I don't see why you treat him like that time Firestar was dying. Calm down." Jayfeather growled back at her.

A single whisper "He's special to me." Proved that we did have a memory. Jayfeather grumbled something that sounded like 'He's probably not even related to Fallen Leaves.'.

Hollyleaf grumbled something back before the rustle of bracken indicated she had left. "She likes you, you know. More than a friend, like you." Jayfeather mewed to him.

I pursed my lips {Can cats purse lips?} and sat up, "How did you know I was awake?".

"When you're able to read other cats mind, you tend to know when they're awake." He smirked at my surprised face, "I was given a power by StarClan.".

"What's a StarClan?".

"StarClan are our ancestors, ancient cats who watch over the clans, give them prophecies, send dreams to cats like me, medicine cats. They are our ancestors, important." Jayfeather explained, flicking his tail upwards, "They lie in the stars, they are StarClan.".

"So you listen to your dead ancestors, who may want revenge on the cat who killed them?" I rolled my eyes.

"It's not like that! You have the Dark Forest where murderers, banished cats, traitors, liars, manipulators and revengeful cats go when they die! They will never see us again! NEVER!" He hissed at me angrily, cuffing me on the ears.

I hissed back at him, lowering my ears and snarling. Jayfeather snarled back and flicked his tail, "Leave! The clan wants to get a chance to know you as well. I don't see how." He snarled angrily as I strutted out of the den, pelt bristling and eyes as narrow as a newborn kits claw.

The sky was as blue as water as I leapt out of the den angrily. A group of four cats glared at me, but I decided to ignore them, paying more attention to the ones that welcomed me with open paws.

I padded over to the group in which Hollyleaf sat in. But the love in her eyes that had welcomed me was gone, eyes dimmed sadly. I remembered her, but I did not know why. Had we met once before? Maybe on 'ThunderClans' territory, and had spent a night together sharing stories?

I met Lionblaze, Hollyleaf's brother, a broad shouldered golden tabby tom, and had a queen waiting for kits.

There was Dovewing, a pretty pale grey she-cat with blue eyes that astonished me. Hollyleaf had scoffed at Dovewing as I stared into the pale grey she-cat's eyes. "You already have Bumblestripe. Do you need _every_ tom in the clan?" Hollyleaf scoffed.

"No need to get sensitive, Hollyleaf!" Lionblaze chuckled at the she-cats, "Bumblestripe is convinced Dovewing might be expecting.".

"And that's not for _you_ to decide." Dovewing retorted angrily, flicking her tail, "And if I'm expecting is for Jayfeather to decide.". But I had to admit, she was getting a large stomach.

"Oh!" Dovewing suddenly panted, glancing nervously at Hollyleaf who had lost her angry look and had a concerned glimmer in her dark green eyes, "It's nothing just a stomach bug.".

"Oh really?" Lionblaze murmured nervously, "Jayfeather! I think Dovewings expecting!".

"I knew it!" Bumblestripe almost yowled, turning away from confronting the group that would glare at me, and bolting over to Dovewing, nuzzling behind her ear and murmuring something to her. Dovewing flushed and murmured something back.

"Dovewing, in here!" Jayfeather called, glaring at me.

"ThunderClan, gather for a clan meeting!" Bramblestar called suddenly as Dovewing trotted away. I turned to Lionblaze as cats gathered under Bramblestar. "Why does Bramblestar control everything? It doesn't make sense. Should we not have control over what _we_ do?".

Lionblaze rolled his eyes and shook his head, "No, now listen." I was about to pester on, "I'll explain _after_ the meeting. Now listen, will you?".

I turned my head back to Bramblestar, as he finally got the clan to quiet down to listen. "ThunderClan! You have all probably heard of our new recruit, Leaves. I have talked with my senior warriors, and we have all agreed that he deserves a position. The three have agreed as well, boosting our opinion on him.

Leaves," Bramblestar called for me, I having to be nudged out of my lying position to stand before him, "Do you accept a warrior name?".

I cocked an eyebrow, "What?".

"A warrior name, Squirrelflight, Ivypool, Dovewing. Do you accept one?".

Feeling brave for going into the unknown, I prepared the words.

"Yes.".

 **CLIFFHANGER *Hang onto cliff***

 **So, what do you think the Fallen Leaves' warrior name will be?**

 **So was it as good as the last chapter.**

 **And Dovewing is pregnant. {I ship BumbleXDove.} Kit suggestions {Please have something that looks somewhat like her, Bumblestripe, Birchfall and Whitewing!}**

 **And was this too short?**

 **Until then my DNA Samples!**

 **~DNACat**


End file.
